The Changing Times
by Forensic-Fox-Ren
Summary: Well, I have a bunch of unfinished story ideas jumping around in my head that won't ever go past one shots...so I thought I let you read them and see what you think. The first one is Merlin...read the summary inside for more details...thank you
1. Chapter 1

Okay, to all my loyal readers, I have not given up on Not What it Appears; merely put it aside because of ideas that have been infiltrating my brain. These include many oneshots, some two shots but mostly oneshots. These range from Merlin to NCIS. All of which are parts of what could be bigger stories. Sadly, I am not the one to finish these stories. Should any reader which to take on the challenge of writing the story, just send me an email, they are all up for Adoption unless otherwise stated. If you wish to adopt one, just send me an email. And if I say the oneshot is not for adoption please respect my wish and not ask to finish it.

Now without further adieu, I give you the first of many oneshots to get rid of my writers block.

One on Merlin

Summary: Uther is finally dead and the war on Magic has ended. Arthur is now king and wishes to bring magic back into his kingdom. When Gaius brings forth a prophesy that indicates that the mystical Emrys was to be the one to bring it back, the Knights begin their search for him. Little did they know that Merlin was the man they were searching for. Unable to find any trace of him, they seek help from a Druid, the druid ambassador to be precise. Only he has some surprising news for Arthur and Merlin, who until now was simply the court sorcerer.

"You have him in your court, King Arthur." The Druid ambassador insisted. He looked between Arthur, who stood by his thrown, to where Merlin hid himself, trying to get his point across. Finally he sighed, for the Once and Future King, he was dense. "You have Emrys in your court and he has not told you."

Arthur looked at the man in new interest.

"What do you know of Emrys? We've been looking for him." Arthur said as he watched the other man. The Druid sighed, these two were so dense.

"You don't need to leave this room to find him. I'm surprised he didn't reveal himself to you sooner. He's been here for years, protecting you, serving you, helping you when all seemed lost." Arthur stared as the Druid spoke, disbelieve clear on his face. "He has always been here and has not shown himself."

"What?" Arthur asked started. The Druid paid him no attention, simply went to where Merlin stood, concealed by a pillar. When he was merely steps away he bowed deep, as though to a king.

"Emrys. It is an honor to meet you finally. Mordred has spoken repeatedly of your kindness." Merlin paled at the man's words and actions and took a step back, toward Arthur.

"Why do you call me that? My name is Merlin." Merlin looked very worried; not wanting the answer he knew would appear on the man's lips.

"Because you have been born of Magic and her chosen Spouse. You are Magic's Chosen, her son and her Warrior, and most importantly, King Arthur's mate. You are tied together, through space and time and cannot be without each other."

"Two sides of the same coin." Arthur whispered and the Druid nodded.

"It has been called that. It has also been called one soul in two bodies, two halves to one whole. I believe Warlocks call them soul mates." Merlin stared at the man in front of him. Soul mates? Him and Arthur, _King_ Arthur, soul mates. He turned and looked at Arthur, but the blond wouldn't meet his eyes. The Druid Ambassador was still speaking and Merlin forced his attention back to him.

"You both have been bonded in spirit for a long time. The Yearning to be near each other keeps you together despite pain, lose and fear. In the eyes of the universe you are married to each other, always have been always will be. The prophesy long foretold this world happen. I believe the lost time you were together; you created Camalot, and Albion."

As the Druid spoke, Merlin moved closer to Arthur. When finally they stood side by side, they exchanged glances. All of what the man said was true, and all was already known to them. They knew they were soul mates, they knew they were bonded and most importantly, Arthur knew Merlin was a Warlock.

The Druid looked between the two, looking for something, anything that would give away what they were thinking. He wanted to know if the warlock was going to die.

Looking at the skinny, well taken care of boy, he grew jealous. While his people had to hide and were hunted like dogs, this boy was taken care of, serving the killers son. How could he stand to live amongst those who would see him dead?

When Merlin looked into the Druids eyes, he saw the man's thoughts and smiled gently, as though to a small child.

"Arthur is not his father. He has known of my magic since before Uther refused to help my mother and my village with those bandits. He is my best friend, he knows everything about me." Merlin's words were gentle and knowing. Arthur stepped up beside the brunette and placed an arm around his shoulders before speaking.

"Kilgharrah, the great dragon, told us we were 'two sides of the same coin' a long time ago. I just didn't know he was Emrys." Arthur's voice rang firm and true through the hall like a bell or something equally annoying.

The Druid stared in disbelief, Uther's heir, his only son, didn't care that his eternal mate was something he'd grown up hating, had been taught to hate.

The man spluttered for a moment before getting out a few words.

"And…and you just…except it?" The man had lost his composure and obviously his nerve as well because he's begun to lose control of his magic.

Merlin sighed and shook his head; would they never learn? Attacking Arthur, magically or other wise, was not a good idea. Merlin's magic stifled the attack even as the man attempted to clam his hate.

Arthur sighed and shook his head fondly at Merlin.

"What can I say?" He asked, "Love changes everything, and I have Merlin's love in mine."

Merlin smiled as he thought back to that day, so long ago and yet so close in his heart. He sighed as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey! Colin! We're on!" Bradley James yelled from his spot in the set steps. And like so many years before Merlin, now Colin, yelled back

"Yes, _Sire._" And answered the blonds smirk with his signature goofy grin

And so it began again.

Thank you all so much for being patient with me. I have had a lot on my mind lately, what with finals coming up and trying to write my own book. Things have been really hectic.

Thanks again and be prepared for an update soon, I'll try and get one done before the end of the school year. Thank you all again

Please read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the second uncompleted story idea in this archive. This one is a Supernatural story. It's an AU I came up with while suffering writers block.

Castiel Novak and his siblings have been searching for someone special for a very long time. When a new student walks into Castiel's last period class, things go a little crazy

_**Don't Mind Me I'm A Line Break**_

Castiel Novak looked down as the teacher announced that there was a new student. He didn't care if there was a new student, it was his last year and all he wanted was to get out of that town and look for that person. He didn't know where he would start looking, but he would start away from that town and maybe somewhere far from there.

He stood a respectable 6'1", with messy black hair and bright blue eyes. The only one in his family with his mother's eyes and hair, all his siblings, Michael, Gabriel, Adam and Samuel had blond, well Anna had red and Samuel had really dirty blond. If Gabriel's eyes weren't pale blue-green, no one would think Castiel was blood-related to them. And while he wasn't blood-related to Anna and Samuel he was to Michael and Gabriel.

The door jerking open caught Castiel's attention. A dirty blond walked in. He was 5'11", 6', a little shorter then Cas, he had emerald green eyes and looked out at the class rebelliously.

"Class, this is…" the teacher paused and looked expectantly at the boy.

"Dean Winchester. I moved from Kansas. I have attended 8 different schools in the last 9 months and I won't be here longer than a month. My dad moves around a lot for work." He said and then looked expectantly at the teacher. The teacher, Mr. Shrue, nodded and looked around his classroom.

"'Mr. Winchester, please sit by Mr. Novak. Mr. Novak, please raise your hand." Castiel sighed.

'Great, I get saddled with the new guy.' He thought before looking back at the teacher.

The boy saw his hand and approached him, sitting down in the previously vacant seat beside him. When the boy had been seated, he didn't bother introducing himself again like most would; instead he pulled out a notebook and started to draw.

Castiel tried not to look interested but his curiosity got the better of him and he looked over at the book.

There was a drawing of him, with what appeared to be angel's wings. Apparently his gas startled the artist because the boy looked over at him.

His eyes widened and he did a double take at his drawing. Luckily for them the bell rang and Dean finally spoke.

"You…? Who are you?" Before Castiel could answer, Dean continued. "You…your Castiel, right?"

Castiel went to answer but was cut off by Michael and Gabriel.

"Hey, Cas! What's taking you so long?" Michael asked while Gabriel looked at Dean with interest.

"Who is this, Cassy?" asked Gabriel as he looked between Castiel and Dean. Dean looked at the tow blonds wide eyed before flipping through his notebook. When he reached a page with two very familiar figures, he looked very confused.

"You two are…Gabriel and Michael, right?" He asked indicating the two. They looked at the boy stunned. Michael looked at the notebook in front of Dean before speaking.

"You're Dean Winchester!" it wasn't a question, and was said in a tone of stunned disbelief.

Michael and Gabriel looked at each other before nodding.

"Dean," Michael said softly, it surprised Castiel; he only ever used that tone with Anna, and sometimes Samuel.

"You need to come with us. We can answer all your questions. Right now all I can say is that we can protect you. That demon your dad is chasing will be unable to hurt you."

Dean looked between the three before nodding.

"You can tell me why my drawings are like this, right?" His question was met with nods. Grabbing his bag, he nodded. "Okay I'll go with you…"

Castiel's brothers smiled and led the two younger boys toward the door. When Dean stood to follow, he swayed dangerously. Castiel, who was closest to him, reached out a hand to grab him, but Dean flinched and almost ended up on the floor.

They looked at him in surprise as he blushed lightly.

"Sorry." He said looking down. Castiel took a step forward and gently lifted his chin.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of, little one. We only wanted to help you. Please, let us." Dean looked hesitantly at Castiel, only for a moment before allowing the slightly taller boy to lead him away.

_**Don't Mind Me, I'm a Line Break**_

When the arrived at the Novak house hold, Samuel and Anna met the by the door.

"So this is him, huh?" asked Sam as Anna watched the boys in interest. Michael and Gabriel towered over Castiel and Dean at around 6'2". Samuel, however, easily towered over them, standing a proud 6'4", 6'5". While Anna was the shortest, standing 5'7"; on a good day.

Gabriel nodded as Michael spoke.

"Yes, this is Dean Winchester. Dean," His voice softened as he turned toward the boy. "This is S…" Dean cut him off.

"Samuel, Lucifer's twin, and Anna, the youngest, your siblings," His soft voice shocked Sam and Anna who startled before smiling.

"Welcome to the family Dean. I think you'll fit right in." Anna proclaimed as she tackled him in a rib shattering hug.

Dean looked toward Castiel over the red blob attached to his chest. The blue eyes met green and both knew. Despite everything, they'd be alright, they had each other and their family, and everything would be alright.

There gaze was broken as Dean saw something that made his eyes water. He'd had visions in the past, but none as strong as this.

Castiel stood looking at him, smiling, radiating love and peace. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Castiel, standing there in his glory, looked slightly confused.

"Don't worry Dean. It'll be alright. I have you." The taller man moved over to him, smiling and reassuring.

Then the picture morphed and standing before him was Lucifer, smiling his evil smile.

"Look what the cat dragged in. The forsaken seer. I wish you luck, Deany boy."

The image faded and Dean looked around in shock, never before had there been words spoken. It…the visions showed him images; people and places…never had anyone spoken.

Gabriel seemed to understand he needed to draw and led him to the nearest table and settled him down with a pen and paper.

It was almost an hour before Dean finally looked up from the page.

"What's going on? I've never heard voices before" His question caught Castiel off guard. Never heard voices from what? Gabriel and Michael seemed to know and looked at him shocked.

"Dean, what do you mean 'never heard voices before'?" Gabriel's question caught both Dean and Castiel off guard

"…I mean, I see images; people, places, sometimes both, but I never heard anyone talking. Their lips would move, like they were talking, but never have I been able to hear it." Gabriel looked over at Michael as Dean spoke. The other boy looked over all the people gathered before he spoke.

"You're a prophet, Dean. You see what is to be. What you see is what will happen. Though," Michael paused before continuing. "I've never met a prophet who drew instead of wrote."

Dean looked at him before muttering something. They all looked at him confused so he repeated it louder.

"I can't read…I'm dyslexic." At his words Michael looked thoughtful.

"That may be why, but that's not important. Dean, we've been looking for you. Every protector is assigned a prophet to protect and Castiel has been assigned you; as I've been assigned Anna and Gabriel, Sam." Michael paused and Gabriel plowed on for him.

"Dean, each protector is bound to a prophet on the deepest level. Castiel is your mate." Dean stared, uncomprehendingly. Castel went to his side when he saw the confused look.

"Don't worry, Dean. We'll figure this out, together." Dean relaxed back into his chair and sighed. Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

_**Don't Mind Me, I'm a Line Break**_

Thank you all for reading yet another story. I know that I've not updated Not What it Appears yet, but I just received a final and will be taking the others shortly. As such, my time has been cut even more than it had before. However I have begun typing it up and you should be able to expect two updates this weekend.

Thank you all for reading again

Please review…while I do enjoy writing I love hear feed back, good and bad, from my readers


End file.
